It's up to you, Madison
by EmpressAnime
Summary: Madison is moving to America. A new card lurks there, will Madison be able to catch it?


It's up to you, Madison.

It's the last of life as I'll ever know it. I'm moving from Japan to some place that they call America. Seattle, Washington to be exact. My little sister Usagi is excited about moving there for some reason. What I'm afraid of is Sakura will forget me when I move, but I know that a girl like Sakura could never forget her best friend. I remember when my dad told me that I was moving. I felt so miserable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scene: Family eating dinner at the table

Dad: Uh, Madison we have something to tell you.

Madison: Shoot, Dad.

Mom: Usagi stop throwing your peas!

Usagi pours milk over her food.

Dad: QUIET!!!!!!!!! 

Usagi: Gosh.

Dad: Usagi, Madison we're moving to America.

Usagi: Yeah!!!!!!

Madison: No Dad, we can't move!

Runs upstairs to bedroom and sobs

Dad: Madison, Madison.!

Madison ( hoarsely): We can't move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My parents were feeling so bad for me that they said I could have a going away party. 

Sakura cried loudly when I told her that I was moving. "Bu- you'r-." She stammered. Then she cried some more. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

I keep repeating in my mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day of Party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Knock Knock! I shuffle over to open the door. Sakura is standing there. Holding a box in her hands. Kiro is perched o"Well, you should have gave some to me!"n her shoulder. "Madison we need to talk to you." Kiro flies around. "The last Clow Card is in Seattle, Washington. It's up to you to get it." My eyes blink several times. "Me, but I don't have magic powers! The only thing I'm good at is filming!"

"That's where I come in," Kiro says. 

"That box holds some of Sakura's power. She's going to transfer it to you to help the catch the card." Kiro's wings fly up and down rapidly. "Here," Kiro points a chubby finger. "You stand over there and the process shall begin. I stand on the beige carpet. Sakura stands in front of me. She takes the lid off the box. Something white darts out of it. A white glow surrounds Sakura's body. The glow moves from Sakura to me. Suddenly things go black and I can't see. In a few minutes I open my eyes. I don't feel any different. "Here,"

Sakura unties the Clow Key and thrust's it forward. It feels wrong to take it-but I do. I tie the chain around my neck. "Madison, Collector of Clow cards." I whisper to myself. It doesn't sound as good as "Sakura, Collector of Clow cards. "Sakura, give Madison your cards." Kiro reminds Sakura. Sakura hands over the cards she's caught. I put the fiery card, the windy card, the power card, and the shadowy card on top. Creek! Mei Lin and Li come into the room. Seeing the Key of Clow around my neck. He gives Sakura a suspicious look. Sakura silently nods. "Hey," Mei Lin butts in. "How come Madison gets powers but I don't?! Sakura rolls her eyes at Li. "Madison needs them to capture a special card." Li explains. "Don't you, Maddie?" I just look away. "So, Who's up for a game for sushi eating, can't use you hands!?" The day wears on and I have a great time except when the party ends. I remember that I'm moving and I start to act sad.

"Bye, Madison. See ya soon." Mei Lin says. 

"I'll come visit you soon in your new house." Li leaves next.

Finally only Sakura and I remain. I hand Sakura a piece of paper. She looks at the paper, and then me, with a puzzled look on her face. "It's the address of my new house." Sakura unfolds the paper. 

13 Marble Falls Is printed on the paper. Sakura looks at me tear-eyed. Then she runs out the door. leaving me standing all alone. I begin to pick up, cake crumbs, paper wrapping. When my mother stops me. "I'll clean up." She tells me. I walk up the stairs and into my room. I take out my diary and begin to write in it.

August 8, 2001.

Friday, 5:08

Tokyo, Japan (soon to be Seattle, Washington.)

Well diary, I'm now Madison, Collector of Clow Cards. I have Cards, and the Key Of Clow. When I got them today, it didn't feel right to take them. After all, Sakura took eighteen days to catch one card, And I didn't do anything but film it. Everyone has been nice to me since they know I'm sad about moving. Even Mei Lin has been nice and she hardly does! I just don't want to move. And I don't think that Sakura wants me to move too. What will I do without her? She's the first friend I ever made. I gave her her, first pair of Beaded Ponytail holders. She gave me my first camera. _I DON'T WANT TO MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

I lay on the bed, my gel pen in my hand. I look out the window and "Sold" sign on my front yard. 

Cherry trees surround it. Usagi comes barging in the room. "Crying over your friends, huh?" She says. 

"No, and knock before you come in, Rabbit." I lie. 

Usagi sticks her tongue out at me. "Brat," I mutter. 

"We're moving tomorrow." She says grimly. 

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, just go away would you?" She walks out of the room. "Close the door!"

I yell after her. She slams the door. I continue to lay on my bed. My eyes become moist and I soon start crying.

Will Madison be able to capture the card. Find out next time on It's up to you, Madison. I know, I know, it's not that great. ~_^----please don't flame me!

BookkeeperBrooke


End file.
